


Blowin’ In The Wind

by shesbreathless



Series: schmico codas [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Post 15x08, filling the blanks between the scenes, throughout 15x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: “He was blown in the ambulance bay” is probably the most stupid thing he’s ever said.From where 15x08 left off to the end of 15x09, I fill the blanks between the Schmico scenes.





	Blowin’ In The Wind

“But if this is how I die, it’s okay,” Levi says, grinning.

Nico lets out a strained laugh and Levi leans in to join their lips again, Nico’s face squished between his hands.

Maybe it’s how death feels imminent in here, while outside something keeps crashing loudly to the ground, but their movements are more urgent now, with Nico holding tightly onto Levi’s hips and biting his lower lip.

Levi lowers his hands to fit them between their bodies, attempting to catch his fingers inside the waistband of Nico’s scrub pants to tug them down, but Nico stops him with his own hands firmly holding onto Levi’s.

“Why,” Levi breathes, not even a question.

“What do you want to do?” Nico asks him, sneakily biting the skin of Levi’s neck.

Levi feels a shiver run down his spine and it takes him way longer than it should to realise he’s supposed to answer Nico’s question. He shakes his head and stares Nico in the eyes, trying to pick just one of the thousands of things he wants to do right now.

He’s almost overwhelmed with possibilities, because he knows that Nico would be up for most of them. Or at least he hopes so. He’ll have to test that in another moment.

Nico makes an impatient noise and bites down hard on Levi’s shoulder, forcing him to come back to the present moment. Suddenly, Levi knows exactly what he wants right now.

“I want to suck your cock,” he says, figuring that there is no way to be clearer than that.

Nico’s breath catches in his throat and Levi can tell that he likes the idea, because his hips thrust forward almost as if he can’t control them. He takes it as a positive answer and starts sliding down to kneel on the floor, but Nico stops him again.

“Nico, I swear I’m going to hurt you if you do that again,” he glares at Nico, but stands still anyway.

“Have you ever done it before?” Nico asks him.

Levi slaps him on one shoulder, glaring at him. “You know perfectly well that I haven’t.”

Nico laughs to himself and nods, leaning forward to drop a kiss on Levi’s lips as to ask for forgiveness. Levi melts into it, wrapping his arms around Nico’s neck. It’s hard not to forgive him anything right now.

“You can teach me,” Levi whispers, raising one eyebrow.

Nico makes a low noise that makes the hair stand up on Levi’s skin, giving in and gently pushing on Levi’s shoulders to let him sit between his spread knees.

Levi mentally cheers, then immediately gets to work on what he had been trying to do earlier. He wastes no time in pulling Nico’s pants down, Nico helping by lifting his hips.

Levi doesn’t take them off all the way because he doesn’t really like the idea of either of them sitting naked in an ambulance, so he makes just enough space to access Nico’s underwear. Nico is already hard enough to be tenting the fabric, and Levi’s mouth is watering.

“Can I?” Levi asks quietly, hands hovering unsurely.

“Yeah, of course,” Nico nods, watching him with dark eyes.

Levi pulls down Nico’s underwear as well, eyes widening when Nico’s cock springs up and slaps against his lower belly. It’s already flushed a pretty rosy colour, and Levi had no idea that today he would be thinking of cocks as pretty, but here he is.

One glance at Nico biting his own lower lip gives him the confidence he needs to reach out and wrap his fingers around the shaft. He tries one dry tug upwards, testing the give of the skin and marvelling at how the muscle throbs under his touch.

“You can lick it,” Nico suggests.

Levi had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be taking hints from Nico, but he quickly complies. He leans forward tongue first, licking one fat stripe from the bottom of Nico’s cock up to the tip, keeping up with the motion and loosely wrapping his lips around it.

A bitter taste covers his tongue and he’s tempted to lean back, but Nico makes an imperceptible noise in the back of his throat, so Levi stays where he is.

“Move your hand,” Nico breathes out.

Levi nods and slides his hand down, taking some of the spit dripping from the side of his mouth with it. The glide is smoother, so Levi keeps going and looks up to get more instructions from Nico.

It’s doing something to him, doing exactly what somebody else wants him to do, basically taking their orders, but he can’t be bothered to think about whether that’s good or bad right now. And besides, based on Nico’s expression, it can’t be that bad.

“Just… suck,” Nico shrugs.

Levi rolls his eyes and decides that he’s on his own at this point. He conjures up every piece of pornography he’s ever sneakily watched in his life, and tries to adapt the believable parts to the current situation.

He tightens his lips around the tip of Nico’s cock and slides down the tiniest bit, meeting his own hand when it goes upwards. He doesn’t immediately hate it, so he gives the next bob of his head more enthusiasm, going a bit lower.

He apparently goes too low, because suddenly he’s gagging and letting go, coughing into the inside of his own elbow.

“Don’t push yourself too hard,” Nico threads his fingers in Levi’s hair.

Levi rolls his eyes at him again, but leans into his touch when he tugs on his hair slightly. He clears his throat and gets back to work with even more energy than before, focused on doing this as good as he can.

He starts stroking him once again, twisting his hand when he gets to the tip and squeezing when he goes back down. He figures he’s good at this, at least, since Nico moans quietly. Fuelled by that, he leans in to bob his head as far as possible without it ending badly.

“That’s it,” Nico grunts, hitting the back of his head on the wall he’s leaning against.

Levi reaches down with his free hand into his own pants, squeezing his cock to give himself some relief. He makes a soft sound and tightens his lips some more around Nico.

“I’m gonna come,” Nico says with a strained voice, hips twitching.

Levi’s lips make a pop sound when he lets go of Nico’s cock again. “Already?” he pouts.

Nico slides his hand down the side of Levi’s face and runs his thumb over his bottom lip. Levi catches it between his teeth and bites it teasingly.

“You have no idea how good you look right now,” Nico explains, tilting his head to the side.

Levi blushes and relents, letting go of his finger to go back to sucking his cock, this time with a new determination to make Nico come as fast and as hard as possible.

He focuses on the movements of his hand because he knows he can do that, keeping his lips tight and tongue pressed hard against the underside of Nico’s cock. His fist slides easily and soon Nico is gasping, hand tightening in Levi’s hair.

“You don’t have to swallow,” Nico says, trying to get Levi to sit back.

Levi scowls at him and keeps going. Nico moans and thrusts forward, but Levi follows his movement and doesn’t let go. When Nico grunts and then goes quiet, he’s ready to swallow the liquid that shoots on the back of his tongue.

He strokes his own cock faster, chasing his own high while he licks Nico clean. He comes with a strangled sound into his own cupped hand, finally relaxing and sitting back. Both of their breaths are still laboured, but they’re smiling at each other.

After a few minutes, when they’re not rubbing against each other anymore, the chill in the air makes itself known. Levi looks around for their discarded shirts, finding them stuck on something behind him. He stands up and sits on the bench in front of Nico.

“Pass me mine,” Nico tells him, nodding in the direction of his own shirt.

“Get it yourself, lazy,” Levi teases, cleaning his hand with the nearest tissue he can find.

Nico sighs but he’s still smiling. He stands up and stretches, the muscles of his torso tight and firm. Levi doesn’t even bother pretending he’s not staring at him.

Nico steps closer and Levi lifts his head to smile up at him. Nico smiles back and leans down to kiss him. Levi tries to dodge him, Nico’s lips ending up pressed to his cheek.

“Dick breath,” Levi shrugs.

Now it’s Nico’s eyes to roll his eyes. He grabs Levi’s chin with one hand and keeps him in place while he kisses him deeply, tongue immediately coming out to meet his. Levi gives into it and sighs happily.

Their lips make a wet sound when they part so that Nico can sit down next to Levi, and they can both put on their shirts. They struggle with their limbs knocking against each other’s in the cramped space, so they end up giggling with their elbows stuck, but still leaning in for another kiss.

Then, the door opens and Chief Karev climbs into the ambulance.

-

“Oh no, oh no, oh no,” Nico chants, fingers pressed to his own temples.

Levi is still stunned enough that he doesn’t know what to do. He keeps staring at where Dr. Karev was sitting and tries to make sense of what just happened.

“Well, he could have come in ten minutes earlier,” he shrugs. “That would have been worse.”

Nico glares at him. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s not,” Levi agrees, giving up on trying to make fun of it.

They sit there freaking out for a couple more minutes, then Levi jumps up and extends a hand to Nico. He’s suddenly filled with a whole new kind of nervous energy, and he needs to get busy to avoid going crazy.

“C’mon, we need to get back to work,” he wiggles his fingers and nods his head towards the ambulance door.

“That’s if we still have a job,” Nico shakes his head, but stands up.

“And I’m supposed to be the dramatic one,” Levi mumbles under his breath, forcefully taking Nico’s hand.

“Shut up,” Nico sighs while Levi opens the door and leads him outside by their joined hands.

-

They had been stopped by a nurse as soon as they’d stepped back into the hospital, urging them to join Dr. Link and Dr. Avery in the O.R. as soon as they could. That’s where they’re trying to go, but between the post-apocalyptic elevator and Nico already mourning his ruined career, it’s not that easy.

“I don’t know why we’re doing this, we’re just going to get fired,” he complains for the millionth time.

“Okay, enough,” Levi stands in front of him in the thankfully empty elevator and crosses his arms.

Nico just sighs again and looks at him with a sad frown. Levi steps forward into his space, looking up at him with the most convincing expression he can conjure up.

“You need to stay calm,” Levi whispers.

“How am I supposed to stay calm?” Nico asks, voice slightly hysterical.

“You have to, because we’re going into surgery, and you need to stay calm,” Levi says easily.

Nico makes a sound of protest but doesn’t say anything else. He just looks up at the numbers lighting up on top of the elevator door, Levi looking up at him instead.

He doesn’t know what to do to make it better, because the truth is that he’s also freaking out at the moment. After all, Nico is not as expendable as he is, a random intern. So he’s the one who’s really screwed.

He guesses he has to enjoy the last surgery he gets to work on while he can.

-

Levi has never been more thankful for surgical masks also covering the tops of his cheeks. He’s putting his whole weight on the patient’s leg to try and keep it still while Dr. Link works on it, but he’s still blushing so much that his cheeks feel like they’re on fire.

“He was blown in the ambulance bay” is probably the most stupid thing he’s ever said. He can’t get the image of Dr. Lincoln’s raised eyebrow out of his mind, and it doesn’t help that Nico has been glaring at him silently this whole time.

When they finally finish operating, Levi stretches his aching arms and starts pulling his gloves and surgical gown off, ready to go home and call it a day. Except, Nico sidles up to him and hip checks him.

“That was-“ he starts, but Levi lifts one finger menacingly and he shuts up immediately.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, then the comedic effect hits them, and they start giggling quietly while the scrub nurses leave the O.R. By the time they’re alone again, they both have tears in the corner of their eyes.

“If Taryn finds out about that, I’m never going to hear the end of it,” Levi whines.

Nico pats him on the shoulder and leads him out of the room, in the direction of where the patient has by now started waking up.

The dread doesn’t come back until they see Dr. Karev pointing to the two of them from the hallway. Nico and Levi share a nervous look and step outside, sure that they’re going to be jobless by the end of the day.

-

They both still get to work at Grey Sloan, as it turns out. Dr. Karev didn’t fire them on the spot and he didn’t really yell at them either; in fact, he gave them… suggestions on where to fool around next. Levi still can’t believe that happened.

As he turns around to actually pack up and go to sleep for twelve hours straight, he clenches his fingers around the phantom touch of Nico’s hand brushing his. He smiles to himself. He feels good about that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adored the new episode! Levi keeps working his way into my heart everytime he speaks, but he definitely peaked with "he was blown in the ambulance bay" LMAO
> 
> I hope you like my take on Nico and Levi's well spent time in that ambulance, and the freakout they have after poor Alex almost walks in on them lol
> 
> If you did like it, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
